Put It Into Words
by Nine1
Summary: Someone tries to put into words how they feel for a certain blonde and decides to use word-association. Rated for more adult themes, though they're only mentioned. Shounen-ai.


A/N: An idea struck me and I just had to write it out. Hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it. 

Summary: Someone thinks of the best way to put his feelings for Yamato into words and tries a little word-association while in a boring class at school.

I'm so incredibly bored. There is absolutely nothing to do here. The teacher won't shut up. Yeah, her job is lecturing and giving us work, but she doesn't have to do it so freaking often. I need a break. Today's the last day until we're let out for spring break. I take my boredom as an opportunity to daydream.

What shall I daydream about? As if I daydream about anything else besides him?

I smile. I'm so lucky to have him for a boyfriend. Why the hell he'd want to be with me I'll never know. 

Time for a little game of word association. What? I'm _really_ bored.

Let's start with his name. Yamato. I just love the way it rolls off of my tongue. 

__

Yamato. . .

Sun. I don't know why that is the first word that pops into my head. Yamato is not a cheery person by nature. In fact, he's one of the most depressed people I've ever met in my life, besides that homeless kid I met once at a bus stop that spilled me her life story about her abusive father and apathetic mother. Maybe he reminds me of the sun because he shines. Not literally, but it's the way he walks into the room and everything is so much brighter for me, so much easier to stand, and the world isn't as annoying; that's why he's my sun. That, and his brilliantly blonde, shiny, silky hair. Really, he could blind you with it.

__

Strawberry. Oh, boy, does that bring back memories. Like that time his dad was out of town and I slept at his house for the first time. He brought out strawberries and chocolate sauce and we fed them to each other, and then he ended up licking more chocolate off of me than off his fingers. _That_ was incredibly fun. It also reminds me of his hair. Then again, everything reminds me of his hair. Though this time it's because he has strawberry-scented shampoo. He uses it on purpose...he knows it drives me crazy. I already have a weird fetish with playing with his hair, and then he tops it off with the sweet, tantalizing scent of strawberries, just to remind me of the night I lost my virginity to him.

__

Strip. The second time I slept over at his house, we'd been going out for five months, and it had been a month since our first time sleeping together, so he'd decided we had to celebrate. He made me sit on a couch in his living room, and then he went off somewhere. I was waiting and wondering what he was doing when he came back wearing very sexy clothes, and then insisted that it was too hot in the room and proceeded to talk all of his clothes off, slowly, nearly driving me insane. Every time I moved to leap onto him he told me not to move a muscle until he told me to move. I watched in fascination. I had always been completely fascinated with the way he looks naked. Not to sound like a perv or anything, but it's true.

__

Smile. He had the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. He had a variety of smiles, too. I loved them all. 

He had the this-world-can't-keep-me-down smile that he got after a successful gig, after riding the scariest ride in the theme park, and basically any time he felt invincible, including when he was high. That smile was more of an acid-grin, though. 

Then, he has his don't-want-to-face-the-world-today smile. He gets that one when he's depressed, but doesn't want to make it totally obvious. I'm one of the only people who could ever recognize that smile. I knew him more than well enough to know when he was faking a smile for people. I once saw him smile like that when he was sitting hunched up and hugging his legs like the whole world was about to crash down onto him, sitting on the front porch, watching what he was convinced would be his last sunset. He had turned and smiled like that at me and I had seen how broken his soul was. I'll never forget that smile. 

And finally, he has my most favorite of his smiles. The one he smiles especially for me. It's his precious nothing-can-stop-me-from-loving-you smile. He smiles it after we make love, he smiles it when he's feeling the most loving towards me, and he smiles it when I need a reminder that there is some good in the world, after all. 

Funny, all of the words I've used to describe him have started with the letter S. I'm surprised Sex hasn't come up yet. I grin slyly at that thought and I'm about to start making associations with that word when the bell rings and jerks me from my thoughts. 

I happily grab my books and run out the door, eager to meet the object of my affections outside of the school, where we meet every day after school. At last, spring break.

I find him standing in the shade of a tree. I knew I'd find him there. It's daily routine that he waits under the oak tree for me to get out of class. His teacher is nice and lets him out earlier than the rest of the school. I automatically feel relaxed and he smiles that beautiful, sacred smile of his that I treasure above all. He slips his arms around my waist and I lean into him and I realize I missed a word.

__

Solace.

I breathe in his strawberry scent and he smiles against my neck. His hair tickles my flesh as he raises his head to stare deeply into my eyes.

"Have you been waiting for me long?" I ask gently.

He gives me that special smile again and I melt inside.

"Daisuke, I've been waiting for you all my life."

__


End file.
